Dragon Ball Beginings
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: My name is Blu I am the Brother of the Famous Goku and Son of the Late Bardock this is my story. This is my legacy.
1. My Name is Blu

**Hey Guys Limit-Breaker13 here and I'm finally making a dbz story this story will start with the regular of Dragon Ball Z sagas but they will be changed why you ask events will be changed because of Blu, he is the brother of Goku from the 1** **st** **Universe (this is 1 out of 12 universes.) I am here to share his story. To share his LEGACY, So I invite you along with me to find out who Blu was why he did what he did and why he is called Blu, this time on Dragon Ball B!**

 **Chapter 1: My name is Blu.**

 **No one's P.O.V**

My name is Blu, named that way because of my blue hair or at least Blu is my earth name.

 **(On Planet Vegeta Pre-Frieza blowing it up)**

"Wahhhh! Wahhhh!" Cried the two new born babies

"Ma'am it looks like you have twins" said the doctor.

"Twins?" Gine said "Oh Bardock that makes three kids, what are we gonna do."

"We'll do the normal procedure they'll all be sent off to a planet to conquer it for lord frieza." Says Bardock.

"Fine but what should we name these two?" asked Gine. Bardock looked closely at both children.

"We'll name the one with the spikey hair Kackarot, And the one with the Permanent bed hair we'll name Kackorite." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Bardock's scouter started beeping it was his friends telling him to begin prepping for a mission.

"All right Gine I've got to go.

"Goodbye and good luck Bardock."

 **Time Skip (for info on what happened next watch the TV episode Bardock the father of Goku)**

The planet's time to die was near, frieza had just launched a supernova at the planet which had somehow sent Bardock back in time but we all know that Goku (Kackarot) made it to Earth, but Kackorite's pod flew in a different direction it headed towards planet Yadrat but his pod was shook by the explosion forcing it to go the same way as his brother. But then Tragedy struck and his pod became frozen while passing through a field of ice. This put him in a hyper-sleep like state Here he would stay inching ever closer to the Earth and his body still Growing but at a slowed rate yes here he would stay until The Universe needed him. Here he stayed. Until NOW 1 year before Raditz arrived on Earth his space pod got close enough to the sun in order to thaw out and Rocket towards Earth crash landing in an abandon ruin. Where he was found by a nice gentle man who happened to be exploring in search of a new apprentice the man's name was Master Roshi. And now our story truly begins.

"Ehh what's this?" said Master Roshi he decided to survey the pod closely. It easily looked large enough to fit a full grown man. But suddenly the pod opened freeing someone who looked no more than 13.

"God what happened" said the boy "Where am I?, or rather who am I." The boy then looked at Master Roshi and quickly back flipped behind his pod the boy was naked. But this allowed Master Roshi to see the boys tail.

"What the a tail." Said Master Roshi

"Yeah you got a problem with that" said the boy

"I mean no dis-respect young man, after all I once had a student with a tail and he's now the greatest martial arts master in the world."

"What are Martial Arts" asked the young man.

"Martial arts are a way of fighting either for protection or aggression."

"I see, could you teach me these Martial Arts. Asked he boy

"Sure but let's get you some clothes first luckily I've been looking for a new protégé so I have some clothes that might fit you."

"Ok let's go" the boy said after putting on the gi. In fact now that Roshi got a good look at the boy he looked a lot like Goku at 13. But it's probably just a coincidence.

"Um this is gonna sound weird but do u know my name?" asked the boy

"No I don't but let's call u Blu in honor of your hair.

"Blu, I like that." Said the boy

"Alright follow me" said Master Roshi and the two continued on to Master Roshi's island where Blu found out about his new Master's let's say un-sanitary habits. Blu quickly became disgusted with this and forced his Master to stop long enough to teach him what he had taught Krillin (Kullin) and Goku this included the Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA wave.

"Dangit gotta get faster" said Blu

"What is your obsession with speed Blu?" asked Master Roshi.

I don't know it's just I feel so much better when I'm running I really wanna run so fast that I can run on air."

"It's called flying" said a new voice Blu looked at the new person and realized that this was the amazing Goku that Master Roshi had told him so much about.

"Your Goku" said Blu

"Yes and you are." Said Goku

"My name is Blu."

 **I know this chapter was a bit short but that's because this is a test chapter I want to see if u guys like this cause I really wanna make it part of my fanfiction so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and always remember be like Goku and always break our limits pls and thx you.**


	2. Chapter 2: 3 month training starts Now!

**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with a new chapter of Dragon Ball Beginnings hope you enjoyed last chapter I know I enjoyed writing it for you guys I really hope you guys like this series cause it took me a long time to get the courage to post it for you guys. Anywase in the last chapter Master Roshi met Blu one of our main character in this series. And At the end Goku met Blu now let's see where this encounter leads.**

 **Chapter 2: 3 month training session Begins.**

 **Blu's P.O.V**

"You you're the Legendary Goku" said Blu

"I wouldn't say Legendary but yeah I'm Goku" said Goku

"So what are you doing here anywase?"

"Oh I'm here to see Master Roshi and set up a visit."

"That doesn't sound like you"

"Chichi made me do it, I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Oh well could you be my new Master Please Old Man Roshi is too caught up in his porno mags and vids to properly train me"

"Not right now maybe in a few months I'm busy at the moment."

"We'll could you at least teach me how to fly real quick" Blu said with a smirk while tying his shoes.

"Sure that's easy, just push energy out of a certain part of your body and it will push you forward plain and simple." Goku said showing off his honed flying ability.

"OK let me try" Blu said standing up Goku seeing his Tail.

"Whoa you have a TAIL. Said Goku

"Yeah why?"

"Because I had one when I was younger"

"Really maybe were related somehow"

"Maybe but not likely I would think someone related I'm related too would have the same kind of hair as me."

"You know you're smarter than I was told" said Blu

"Thx anywase let's see you fly."

"Ok then" Blu then pushed his energy out through his feet and shot up into the sky almost faster than Goku could see. Blu was soaring around in the sky so fast he would have left Goku in the Dust.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Blu was having the time of his life up in the clouds"

"Master Roshi why is he so fast" asked Goku

"It's the Main thing he focuses on, in his training he loves to run as fast as possible it's what he lives for. Well running and training at least."

"He's leave me and Piccolo in the Dust he could be the Greatest Master in the World if he got better at fighting cause nobody would be able to hit him.

"That he could Goku that he could." "So why did u come by again?" asked Goku's old master

"Oh yeah Chichi wanted me to set up and a day for us to come and visit we have a surprise for everyone."

"Hehe oh really and what would that be? Asked the Turtle Hermit.

"Master Roshi if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Said Goku.

"Come on Goku"

"NO" Blu could still hear all of this as he was flying through the air then he thought of something. He flew down next to Goku and said.

"Goku I challenge you to a fight."

"A fight huh alright let's see what you've got." Said Goku

 **FIRST TRULY DBZ FIGHT SCENE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! No One's P.O.V**

They both back flipped away from each other just to speed towards the other Blu reached Goku faster than Goku had expected and threw a punch with all his might. When it hit Goku it made him get pushed back a bit but it didn't hurt all that much.

"Nice try but this is how you punch" said Goku Punching Blu launching him into the ocean. However Blu quickly came back out flying at Goku and when he was right in front of Goku he was instantly behind him launching a flurry of blows form punches to kicks and knees to elbows finishing with a round house kick that sent Goku spiraling into the ground. [Wow they don't hurt too much but if he hits me that fast too many times I just might lose.] thought Goku. Goku quickly gets up and as Blu is speeding towards him he does this **(Blu is doing this not Goku)**

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAAAA!" yelled Blu pushing the energy towards Goku who caught the wave. However it was pushing him back and Blu was still moving forward. So Goku did what Goku dose, he gritted his teeth let go of the wave and did this.

"Kaaaaa-Maaaaa-Haaaaa-Maaaa-HA! Pushing the attack forward and through Blu's energy wave hitting Blu straight in the face knocking him unconscious.

 **3 hours later. Blu's P.O.V**

"Ughhhh what happened" said Blu

"Well finally your awake" said a new and girly voice

"Wahhh who r u!" Screamed Blu

"You're just like Master Goku so easy to sneak up on" said the same voice

"First of all did u just say MASTER Goku and second who r u" asked Blu

"Yes Goku is my master and he's your master now too after seeing your potential he decided to train you. As for who I am you'll find out when we train together." She said

"Mercenary, Goku, Gohan DINNER!

"I'll be there in a sec Chichi gotta check on Blu." Said the voice of Goku, just Goku entered the room the girl left. "Hey Blu it seems your awake you're not too hurt are you?"  
"No ill be fine I've taken worse beatings."

"Ok great so we can start training after dinner come on"

"Blu hoped off the couch where he had been laying **(the girl had been sting on his lap and still snuck up on him lol)** but instantly writhed in pain his back was killing him.

"You sure you ok"

"I'll be fine Goku no need to worry" Blu racked his back and instantly felt better although he wouldn't be moving too much faster for a little while. They made their way to the dinner table and sat down and when Chichi piled the plates three feet high with food she said

"This is the biggest meal I've made in a while. **(She said this while blinking)**

When she opened her eyes she saw three people with half full bellies. And one with a full belly.

"OH COME ON HOW THE HELL CAN THE THREE OF YOU NOT BE RELATED YOU ALL EAT SO MUCH YOU ALL HAVE EITHER HAD OR CURRENTLY HAVE A TAIL I MEAN SERIOUSLY! Chichi screamed as she continued her rant.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL" said the girl and Blu to each other. "Yeah I have a tail and by the way my name is Blu.

"My name is Mercenary"  
"Nice name I like it."

"Thx I like yours too."

"Alright guys now that you're introduced let's start training"

"ALRIGHT!" said the teens, So Goku, Mercenary, and Blu headed outside to the forest near Goku's house

"Alright" Goku said clapping his hands "First you two will fight each other in order to find out who is stronger" "Ready set GO!" The two teens rushed each other ach landing about 5-6 blows on the other per millisecond but Blu was stronger and with a mighty blow hit mercenary into a tree. But she instantly got back up doing a flip in the process she rushed him again this time he dodged all her blows having seen her fighting style already and after dodging her last blow hit her with a round house kick to the chin but again she got back up. [How did he dodge all of my blows I only showed him once well time to get serious I guess] thought Mercenary. "STAY DOWN!" yelled Blu

"TAKE THIS" yelled Mercenary "Super Volley 100" Instantly she threw a ton a Ki blast 100 per millisecond at Blu he franticly tried to dodge them all but he was getting hit too much so he pulled a move he hadn't been able to try on Goku. Blu put his hand in a law like shape and lasers poured out from all five fingers and started pooling in a ball in the middle of his hand. He faced his palm towards Mercenary and extended his arm causing the ball of Ki in his to grow exponentially larger he then pitched his arm backwards. "Angelic" and threw the Ki blast at Mercenary "Explosion!" he yelled as it hit her in the chest suddenly she was enveloped in an explosion and she fell to the ground.

[That Ki blast was fast I didn't even see it coming] thought Mercenary as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Alright guys that was chapter 2 I hoped you guys liked it. Also give me ideas for more chapter or stories. PS I went to go see Resurrection of F in theaters today and it was sold out I was like DANGIT but luckily I got ice cream to cheer me up anywase have a great day guys and like Goku Always Break your limits this is Limit-Breaker13 signing out bye-bye.**


End file.
